Regarde-moi
by natsu18
Summary: Lorsque l'on a un voile devant les yeux, on perd de vue le monde et on oublie. Lorsque l'on perd celui qui partage notre vie, on meurt à petit feu. Il suffit parfois d'un regard, pour se souvenir, pour revivre, pour s'aimer.


Salut! Je Ceci est une petite histoire, un moment de vie que j'ai écrit, en espérant qu'il plaira. On pourra sûrement me reprocher que cela ressemble beaucoup à "Juste pouvoir la voir" et c'est normal car elles sont sur le même sujet. Seulement quand j'ai écrit "Juste pouvoir la voir" je n'imaginais pas que les auteurs de NCISLA auraient l'idée que l'un de nos deux tourtereaux soit torturé.

Aprés avoir vu la dernière saison, j'ai naturellement écrit ce que je pensais pouvoir arriver. Résultat des courses, mon style n'a pas changé, mon écriture n'a pas changé, donc si ça ne plait pas...tant pis! ^^ J'ai eu envie de partager alors voilà! Profitez et si ça vous plait, j'en serais très heureuse! Parce que faire plaisir à ceux qui me lisent et l'un de mes plus grand bonheur!

* * *

><p>Regarde moi.<p>

Tu es là. Tu as disparu. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, tu n'es plus.

Elle a beau chercher il n'est plus là. Elle continue de vivre, elle essaye de reprendre les choses telles qu'elles devraient l'être mais c'est beaucoup trop difficile. Quand elle le voit à son bureau elle n'a qu'une envie : pleurer. Elle le cherche mais il a disparu.

Regarde-moi.

Elle le voit, chaque jour elle le voit. Chaque jour elle lui parle. Chaque jour elle se sent u peu plus invisible que la veille. Chaque matin il est prés d'elle, dans ses pensées. C'est une torture que de se souvenir de qui il était alors qu'il a disparu. Chaque matin quand elle arrive il est là. Son bureau en ordre la nargue. Penché sur ses dossiers, les yeux rivés sur son écran, le stylo à la main, sa jambe qui ne cesse jamais de s'agiter. Elle est en face de lui mais il ne la voit pas. Il est là, à travailler. S'il te plait regarde-moi.

Regarde-moi.

Ses cheveux blonds, tannés par le soleil et la mer, brillent au soleil. Sa peau est lisse, l'odeur de son gel douche pelle sent l'odeur de son gel douche : vanille. C'est une torture. Ses cheveux, son visage, ses mains, son odeur, ses vêtements, sa voix. C'est lui, c'est Deeks. Mais il est bien loin maintenant. Il a disparu. Sans laisser de traces, sans prévenir, il est parti. Fauché. Emporté sans qu'elle ne s'y attende.

Regarde-moi.

Elle voit bien les regards de ses amis. Tous la regardent, une affreuse compassion logée dans leurs yeux, cette horrible compassion qui la tue. Ils connaissaient aussi bien qu'elle cette insupportable vérité. Celle qui lui tord les entrailles à chaque fois qu'elle regarde son bureau. Cette vérité qui la détruit chaque matin au réveil et qui la poursuit jusque dans ses rêves. Elle le sait. Elle le voit. Deeks n'est plus là.

Regarde-moi.

Tout a disparu. Ses rires, elle ne les entend plus. Ses blagues ne sont plus que de douloureux souvenirs. Son sourire n'est plus qu'une image vague. Tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, tout ce qu'ils avaient étés lui manquait, y penser lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser sous toute cette souffrance, cette douleur qui l'écrasait.

Répond. S'il te plait.

Elle pleure. Quand tout va bien, quand tout va mal. Elle s'effondre quand elle s'aperçoit que la routine s'installe. Que l'impensable devient quotidien. Que ceci n'est plus seulement une possibilité mais la réalité. Elle est désormais seule, son partenaire est absent depuis des mois. Elle a besoin de lui. Elle a besoin de ses sourires. Elle a besoin de ses idioties. Leurs disputes lui manquent. Il faut qu'elle le voie. Il faut qu'elle l'entende. Il faut qu'elle le sente prés d'elle. Plus rien n'a de sens sans lui. Son partenaire a disparu, comment peut-elle travailler ? Pourquoi ne comprennent-ils pas ? Comment ne peuvent-ils pas voir que c'est impossible ?

Je t'en supplie, répond.

Elle a beau crier, supplier, demander, questionner, il refuse de lui répondre. Il a disparu. Elle a beau essayer encore et encore rien n'y fait. Un bonjour le matin, une nouvelle affaire, la voiture, les interrogatoires, les fusillades, les victimes, les témoins, les indics, les coupables, l'arrestation. Bonsoir et chacun rentre chez soi. Silence. Tout ceci se fait dans le silence. Avant c'était joyeux, ils étaient partenaires, c'était drôle, c'était eux. Maintenant ils sont seulement deux. Deux étrangers qui travaillent, se déplacent ensemble. Deux inconnus qui se parlent et réfléchissent sur une affaire. On parle des autres : les terroristes, les victimes, les coupables, les suspects, les alliés, les traitres. Mais d'eux, ils n'en parlent plus.

Répond. Regarde-moi.

Deeks a disparu. Des mois qu'elle essaye de le retrouver mais il lui échappe. Elle le sens parfois, qu'il est prêt de remonter à la surface, mais il replonge. Alors elle recommence. Peu importe combien de fois il faut tout reprendre à zéro elle ne s'arrête pas. Parce que lui continuerait pour elle. Il ne s'arrêterai que lorsqu'il l'aurait récupéré. Alors elle y retourne. Encore et encore malgré les coups qu'il lui porte. Malgré ses mots qui blessent elle continue. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le retrouve. Lui. Deeks.

Regarde-moi.

Car celui à qui elle parle tous les jours, celui avec qui elle travaille sur chaque affaire ça n'est pas Deeks. Ça n'est que son ombre. Le souvenir de celui qu'il était, avant. Avant l'enlèvement. La torture. Les blessures. Les traumatismes. Ça n'est plus qu'un homme brisé. Malade et prisonnier. Prisonnier de ses souvenirs, de sa douleur.

Regarde-moi.

Il ne la voit plus. Peu importe ce qu'elle fait, il ne la regarde plus. Quand il la fixe, ça n'est pas elle qu'il voit, juste le mur derrière. Il ne la regarde plus. Ses yeux qui étaient tellement malicieux sont devenus vide. Il ne la regarde plus. Elle a beau le pousser, l'amadouer il refuse. Il ne veut plus la voir. Mais elle a besoin de lui, besoin qu'il la voit, qu'il la regarde. Sans lui, sans ses yeux posés sur elle, elle dépérit.

Regarde-moi.

Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme. Elle a peur. Peur qu'il ait perdu la sienne. Son âme. Qui il est. Alors elle continue. Encore et encore. Toujours. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise à nouveau son regard, ses yeux bleus pétillants. Jusqu'à qu'il la dévisage à nouveau. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne vie. Jusqu'à ce que Deeks revienne. Son Deeks. Pas celui d'avant. Non. Pas celui qui n'avait pas encore connu l'Enfer. Non. Ce Deeks là ne reviendra pas. Celui qu'elle attend c'est le Deeks qui aura réussi à refaire surface. Celui qui affronte ses peurs. Celui qui avance. Celui qui sera reconstruit. Son Deeks. Alors elle continue.

Regarde-moi !

Plus de cachette maintenant elle le ramène. De grès ou de force elle le ramène. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Même s'il la déteste elle va le chercher.

Regarde-moi !

- Laisse-moi Kensi !

Il est furieux. Il ne comprend pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle continue, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut le forcer à se souvenir ?

- Je peux pas ! T'as pas encore compris que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber ?

Peu importe qu'il la haïsse, il faut qu'il revienne.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

La lassitude. C'est la seule chose qui semble l'habiter. La résignation. Il abandonne devant tant de persévérance. Il ne comprend pas.

- Parce que tu ne me regardes plus.

Ecroulé au sol il regarde à travers elle, le regard rempli d'incompréhension.

- Tu es là. Tu fais ton travail. Tu me parles. Mais tu ne me vois plus. Avant quand tu me regardais, tes yeux…ils brillaient ! Ils riaient ! Tu t'amusais. Tu étais vivant. Désormais tu es seulement là. Tu es présent, tu me regardes…et c'est tout.

Les larmes coulent doucement et d'un geste rageur elle les sèche. Elle ne doit pas pleurer, elle doit être forte. Sinon il ne reviendra pas.

Deeks, fatigué regarde le sol. Elle s'accroupit en face de lui.

- Je peux pas Kensi.

Un simple murmure. Un gouffre de désespoir.

- Je sais pas comment faire. Je peux pas t'en parler…c'est trop. C'est juste… trop.

Elle effleure sa main. Il la prend dans la sienne.

- On est partenaire. On n'a pas besoin de mots. J'ai pas besoin que tu me raconte. Il faut seulement que tu quittes cet endroit. Cette pièce dans laquelle tu es enfermé depuis qu'on t'a ramené.

Elle serre sa main de toutes ses forces. Elle veut lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressent. Sa présence.

- Je peux pas te regarder.

- Essaye.

- Je peux pas te regarder parce que la seule chose que je vois c'est la souffrance. J'y arrive pas Kensi. Je n'arrive pas à voir autre chose. La douleur ça prend tout. Ça cache tout et je n'arrive plus à voir le reste.

Elle le prend dans ses bras et elle le serre. De toutes ses forces, de toute son âme elle le serre contre lui. Pour qu'il ressente à nouveau la chaleur, qu'il se souvienne qu'avant la douleur il y a l'amour, le bien-être, la paix et la douceur. Qu'il y a eux. Ensemble.

- Regarde-moi. Deeks.

Elle prend son visage entre ses mains. Elle plonge ses yeux dans le bleu terne des siens.

- Regarde. La douleur n'est pas la seule chose qui existe. Elle est là, elle existe, elle est en toi mais il faut que tu regardes. Ça n'est pas tout, il y autre chose. Regarde ce qu'il y a derrière.

Il plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Il n'y a qu'un voile. Le voile de ses souvenirs, de la douleur, la souffrance, la torture et la peur. L'horrible peur. Pour sa vie, celle de Sam, celle de autres. Pourtant derrière ce voile il aperçoit une tâche. Une couleur. Des couleurs. Il ne voulait pas les voir parce qu'après ce qu'il avait vécu il ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-il y avoir de la couleur après ce qu'il avait supporté ? Comment la douceur pouvait-elle encore exister après tout ceci ? L'amour ?

Et pourtant derrière le voile il y a toutes ces couleurs. Cette chaleur. La joie mais surtout l'espoir. La douleur qui obscurcissait tout s'efface. Elle ne disparaît. Non. Mais elle s'amenuise jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une tâche, toujours en lui, mais désormais il voit. Il voit à nouveau. Il peut à nouveau regarder la beauté du monde. Il regarde. Ces yeux. Kensi. Magnifiques. Plein d'espoir.

Il la prend dans ses bras, la serre à l'étouffer, enfouit son visage dans ses longs cheveux et laisse le voile se déchirer.

- Tu m'as regardé. Enfin.

Il veut parler mais elle l'en empêche. Les mots sont inutiles.

- Je sais. Moi aussi Deeks.

Ils se regardent.


End file.
